rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Holding Back Since 1978
TMBG The Vogue 10/13/09 (behind the scenes) John Flansburgh: I had this whole thing about it being a Tuesday night show and that meaning that this wasn't the night that your friend went crazy and you got locked out of your car like you would on a Saturday. Then he said this was the point in the show where he should be going into the audience with the mic and asking "so, where you from?" Lots of people started screaming for me to bring the mic to them and i said "no, we're NOT going to do that. Marty Beller: After one of the first songs, Linnell made a comment comparing tonight's performance to a Simply Red show and said they were holding back. This was apparently a reference to a Simply Red song or album called Holding Back the Goods which Flans initially didn't get but then picked up on. Linnell said, in reference to the other band, that we had been "holding back since 1978." Flans chimed in saying TMBG were holding back the goods and were only going to be delivering 78% tonight. The "holding back the goods" line became a running joke for the next several songs. The dowside of not having time to blog immediately after the show is that BlueCanary forgets some of the specifics. There was a lot more too this joke that he just doesn't remember. John Linnell: I said that My Brother the Ape was about Flansburgh's brother who is a gorilla. Dan Miller: I was having trouble with the keyboard at the beginning of Doctor Worm, which made the beginning sound so odd BlueCanary didn't recognize it at first. Danny Weinkauf: Before Where Your Eyes Don't Go Linnell said that they sometimes had to go back and completely relearn a song in order to perform it for us which was the case for this one. John Flansburgh: I had the best riff about their Grammy win which was all basically justifying his regular "it's an honor just to win" comment. BlueCanary doesn't remember most of it but it ended with "f*** it, its Tuesday." I was talking about how being a musician is a joke when you're 20 but when you're 30, 35, 40 you mom starts to cry," where did I go wrong." "The Grammy helps." Marty Beller: While introducing Science Is Real, Flans said they had gotten a lesson in YouTube flaming when they posted the Science videos online. Danny Weinkauf: Me before Paleontologist: "This is my favorite song because it's about me. I am a paleontologist." After the song Linnell called me Dr. Danny Weinkauf, then Dr. Daniel H. Weinkauf. "Don't ask him what the H stands for." Flans got into this whole thing about the H standing for Danny's pin number and if you tried to look it up on the internet your computer would blow up. Ralph Carney: It took longer than normal to get the screen and puppets set up and when the band finished playing a longer than average version of the puppet intro music, Linnell said "And we're still not ready. I think you guys are going to have to play the whole song." The Avatars were talking about their new album James Camerson Presents Songs from Avatar but they aren't allowed to play any of the songs until after the movie is released. Flans was fixated on the puppet shadows that were obscuring his puppet on the screen. Flans-puppet tried to eat his shadow again. Linnell suggested that Flans tilt the camera down to illiminate the shadow but Flans said that then the audience would be able to see the people operating the puppets. Linnell pointed out that the audience probably already knew there were people operating the puppets. Linnell also demonstrated some of his new puppeteering skills he has been learning by making his puppet swallow. John Flansburgh: I talked about Cast Your Pod to the Wind before Dump. He said back in December all of their music mysteriously vanished from iTunes for a bit but that the upshot was when it came back they added some stuff that wasn't available before like Cast Your Pod. So if you liked things without DRM and wanted to support artists you could buy it. Linnell joked that only four people in the crowd supported this. After joking for a bit I said "seriously people, come on. Please?" I was obviously indicating that for all the joking they would really like you to support the band by paying for your songs. John Linnell: I actually came part way out on the trunks for his solo bit on Alphabet, at least as far as his mic would let him. Dan Miller: When Flans was talking about the stickers at the end, Linnell took one that Flans had set on his keyboard and stuck it to the front of his keyboard on the white tape, next to the TMBG logo.